The present invention relates to an improved wire winder for a stator, and more particularly relates to a winder which carries out wire winding on a terminal pin and formation of a field winding (in succession) on a stator sequentially.
In the conventional production of a stator, wire winding on a terminal pin is carried out separately from formation of its field winding. That is, a wire is first wound on a terminal pin by rotation of a flier. Next, formation of the field winding is carried out by a separate operational step using a different winder.
Such a separated processing in production, however, entails much labor and high production costs. In addition, with such a separated processing, it is quite difficult to streamline the production by means of automation.